Yridian
The Yridians are a warp capable race from the Alpha or Beta Quadrant. They are regarded as information merchants and smugglers and are generally devious and untrustworthy. (TNG: "The Chase," DS9: "Facets") History and Politics It is not known if the Yridians have a central government or homeworld. The Yridians encountered by the Federation seem to be loosely aligned and concerned with their own interests, often serving as hired agents for other races and operating as groups (TNG: "The Chase") or individuals. They are unwilling to reveal information they collect without payment. Despite their reputation, the Yridians were often seen on space stations and planets within Federation space. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I," "Gambit, Part I," VOY: "Non Sequitur") However, the shady dealings of some Yridians earned them arrest warrants issued by governments such as the Klingon Empire (TNG: "Gambit, Part I") and their trading goods were often confiscated. (DS9: "Facets") :In an alternate timeline the first human encounter with this race took place during the 2160s when explorers found notes about the Yridians in the Vulcan database. (ENT: "Twilight") At some point before the 2360s, the Federation believed that the Yridian race went extinct. This disappearance was so total that it even convinced the Borg that the species was no longer in existence. However, Rudolph Ransom, a Starfleet exobiologist, discovered that there were some still alive and carried out first contact. For this he was awarded the post of captain of the [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]]. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I") :The strange extinction of the Yridians can be explained by assuming that some natural (or unnatural) disaster befell the race sometime between the 2150s and the 2360s. It is possible that the group later encountered by Captain Ransom had not had previous contact with humanity and therefore counted as a true first contact. Presumably the numbers of Yridians are still very low. After this point Yridians were encountered throughout Federation space. A group of Yridians learned of the research of Dr. Richard Galen sometime prior to 2369. The Cardassian Gul Ocett purchased the information they had obtained, and the Yridians later attacked Galen's shuttle to steal further data. Their ship was destroyed by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] before it could return to the Cardassians with its findings. (TNG: "The Chase") A group of Yridians bought magnesite ore, stolen from a Pakled mining colony in the Kalla system, from the Duras sisters in 2370. (TNG: "Firstborn") An unnamed Yridian had dealings with Elim Garak, and in 2371 Garak identified the Yridian as someone who would want him dead. (DS9: "Improbable Cause") A Yridian worked for Quark in 2373.(DS9: "Business as Usual") Physiology Yridians are humanoids who are usually bald, although Yridians with black or brown curly hair have been seen. They have wrinkled skin with a fold along the top of their heads. They also have large ears but small eyes and noses. Culture The Yridians have exported several beverages to the Federation, Klingons, and Ferengi, including Yridian tea (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder"), Yridian ale, (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn") and Yridian brandy. (DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") The Yridian yak is also well known. (DS9: "Accession") Technology The Yridians operate their own design of starship, seen used in both destroyer (TNG: "The Chase") and freighter (TNG: "Firstborn") roles. They have also been seen in ownership of small warp capable shuttle-type vehicles. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") People * Ashrok * Yedrin Koss * Jaglom Shrek * Yog * Yranac Appearances * TNG: "Birthright, Part I" * TNG: "The Chase" * TNG: "Gambit, Part I" * TNG: "Firstborn" * DS9: "Melora" * VOY: "Non Sequitur" * ENT: "Twilight"